Hate of Love
by Mystik Genie
Summary: Puzzle Shipping! Yugi hates valentines day, because he never has anyone. But this year someones going to change all that. A 'secret' admirer decides its time for Yugi to see the joy that love can bring. Puppyshipping sequel now out! Yaoi YYxY
1. Chapter 1

**For Llama Love day! Or as most of you will know it as Valentines day. Like poor Yugi I also hate v-day. I mean come on we're celebrating the day someone died for goodness sake! Can a special someone can change his mind? Will the rest of the gang find love? Will the world be destroyed by giant purple bunnies?**

**Read to find out!**

**Oh yeah today (6.2.07) I learnt that in Japan only the girls give the stuff to guys and also in Korea the guys who didn't get any v-day gifts meet up and eat noodles, feeling sorry for themselves-hahahaha but hey I'm not using that theme.**

**I do no own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**And the bad grammar when the characters especially Jou speaks, is intentional, any other sorry **

------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: **

"I hate Valentine's day!" Yugi lay his head in his hand and groaned, every year they made a huge fuss over this 'holiday' and every year its one huge disappointment.

Squeals of excitement filled the school, a week till the 'most romantic day of the year' the girls whispered to each other in their expectant cards and who would ask them out, will the guys secretly planned what activities they had planned for their girl.

Strings of pink paper hearts were strung from the ceiling, bright corny posters covered the walls advertising the valentines school dance.

One of the girls walked up to the gang, after much whispering and pushing from her friends.

"Hi Yami" her smile beamed at him, as she stood in a flirtatious way and slowly curled one of her blond bangs round her fingers.

"Oh hi Ichaicha"

"You got anything special planed for valentine's day, got a special someone in mind?"

Yami was extremely confused but desperate to get rid of her "Of course I have. But it's a secret" he waited till she had left and re-joined the bunch of screaming girls before he began to poke Yugi.

"Err, aibou. What is this valentines day?"

But Tea answered before him "It's a romantic holiday, you express your love and devotion for your special someone with cards, presents, chocolates and other romantic gestures."

Yugi let out another groan, this holiday was so stupid.

Yami still looked confused and a cute pout joined his features. "If you get free stuff, then why is it bad? You said Christmas was the best time of the year, why is this different?"

"Because Yugi don't have a special someone, you need a boyfriend or a girlfriend to enjoy it" Jou playfully punched Yugi in the arm "Is it because you don't have a special someone? Admit it buddy, the only reason you hate v-day is coz you need to have a partner?"

"Oh like you do!" Tea wasn't about to let Yugi get hurt by Jou, even if he was just kidding around.

"As a matter of fact I do got someone special" His gaze faltered for a moment as they flickered to a different person "They just don't know it yet" a small sigh escaped his lips before he continued to pester Yugi "So Yuge who ya got in mind?"

Yugi pushed Jou away harshly "Oh just shut up, it's none of your business"

"Oh come on Yugi, lots of people think you're adorable, I'm sure you'll get some cards or gifts this year." Tea's smile made Yugi cheer up a bit, people did often say how cute he was, but seriously who would like him?

The subject was beginning to make more sense to Yami "So this day is spent, with the person you love? And you get them gifts?"

"Exactly, so who are you choosing to be your valentine?" Tea asked with a gentle smile, though everyone knew she was screaming 'pick me! pick me!' inside her head.

"I don't know, I might not do it, I don't have anyone, and I wouldn't be able to do it properly anyway.

Yami could of sworn he saw a flash of disappointment in Yugi's eyes, of course it was obviously present in Tea's. Yami grinned mentally to himself, sure he'd _**said**_ he wouldn't choose a valentine. But saying and doing are two totally different things. What or how he'd do it were still unclear, but the who was definite.

He saw him sat that in his own little world, sadness poured from his eyes as the thought of another year with no one filled his head.

"My little aibou, Yugi. I will make this I valentine for you to remember."

Yugi's head snapped up "You say something?"

_Perhaps I said that a bit too loud _"Erm nope, definitely not"

"Ok then"

"Oh great now he'll think he's going crazy"

Now Yugi was really confused, and slightly freaked out. "What did you say Yami?"

"Nothing nothing at all" Yugi's head went back down as he began to doodle over his maths book.

"I really have to stop talking to myself out loud"

"Huh?"

**_Dammit_!**

-----------------------------------

**Hehehe, just little taster for you, more coming soon!!. Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Please!!!!**

**Gi xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soz it's late but I only just got home. Been a very long day, I just been wanting to remove the shackles off my feet shoes and get some sleep-which I am seriously lacking!**

**But I promised, and here you go, here is the second chappie, ENJOY!!!!**

**-------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: **

Yami thought to himself, instead of out loud for a change. He had no idea how to do this Valentines Day thing properly so he'd have to have help. But who?

Jou? _No he'll just tell everyone, plus I don't thinks he really knows what he's doing._

Tea? _Only if I'm desperate! Yugi says she likes me so she might not be so willing?_

Tristan? _He's too busy trying to win Serenity._

Ryou? _Perfect! He won't tell and I think he knows this stuff he's always got a crowd of girls around him, no matter how much he hates them. _Yami chuckled silently to himself. _He'll know exactly how to help me, providing his barbaric Yami doesn't get in the way. Ra I detest that spirit. _

_Decision made, I'll get help from Ryou. _

His eyes flickered to where Ryou was, tucked safely within the arms of Bakura, he needed to speak to him alone, he'd have to get rid of Bakura.

"Hey Malik, Marik!" the two spiky haired blondes both turned and said in unison "What?"

Yami replied with a smirk "I'll give you £20 to get rid of Bakura for 15 minutes"

The two exchanged grins and replied "done"

Honestly, it was freaky how those two could move at exactly the same and say the same things. While Yami meditated on the psychotic duos, well psychoticness. The same pair tackled Bakura to the floor, while taking care not to harm Ryou… too much.

As they predicted the silver haired thief leapt to his feet and chased after the two maniacs for embarrassing him and hurting his precious hikari. Leaving the stunned Ryou licking his wounds, alone.

"Perfect" _again with the talking out loud! I really have to stop._

Seeing his chance Yami walked over and sat by him.

"Hello Ryou"

The white haired hikari raised an eyebrow at the ancient pharaoh but never the less, "Hello Yami, can I help you?"

"As a matter of fact, you can." Ryou's eyebrow seemed to raise further, the King of games needed _his_ help?

"What with?" Ryou was never a person to deny anyone who needed his assistance; he wasn't going to stop now.

"This valentine's thing, I want to make someone my valentine, but I don't know how I should do it."

"Why did you ask me to help? why not Tea? she's good at this stuff. Or Yugi?"

"I figured you'd know about this stuff, you have quite a fan club, plus you would actually help me. I couldn't ask Tea because it would be awkward, seeing as she has a crush on me. And I can't ask Yugi, because..." Yami took a deep breath, he'd have to tell him anyway so he may as well get it over with.

Ryou smiled knowingly "Because Yugi is the one you want to make your valentine?" Ryou beamed as Yami meekly nodded "It's so cute, I could see it happening from miles away. I'm so glad one of you finally decided to do something about it, Yugi's liked you for ages?"

_What, my hikari likes me? My little Yugi likes me! _Yami felt like dancing for joy _Yugi likes me! We gonna go on a date! We gonna get married! And have lots of little babies! Oh wait that's thinking **way** too far ahead, plus it's not actually possible. _

Yami was pulled out of his trance as Ryou was waving his hands in front of his face and pinching his nose.

"Ow, why you do that?"

"Sorry but you were gone for bout 10 minutes! You were beginning to freak me out"

"10 minutes!" Yami quickly looked around. Bakura, Malik and Marik were no where in sight. But it wouldn't be long till they got back. Marik and Malik were fast but Bakura was faster. "I best leave now, don't tell anyone, I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

Yami went back to sit with his friends leaving a very confused Ryou behind, but not a moment later Bakura re-entered the room followed by two the dishevelled and bruised looking Egyptians.

"You owe us big time Yami!"

Yami grimaced, if they'd told Bakura that he'd put them up to it, he was in for much worse. Thankfully any suspicion Bakura could create was denied as the teacher walked into the room to begin the lesson.

"Alright everyone, get out your textbooks and turn to page 86 - 'Extraction of Bromine'" groans echoed throughout the class, school had properly started, and they already couldn't wait for it to end.

The same thought passed through every students head: _nap time! _Though the teacher didn't seem to mind, as he kept talking to himself about how making bromine was a detailed and extremely important process. That was until he started wandering off topic about his recent holiday after the fact that bromine was specifically extracted from the Dead Sea.

Yami had spent the entire of first period dozing into space wondering _How the hell am I going to romance Yugi?! _which had resulted in his teacher becoming very angry after having to call out his name several times before Jou decided to throw a paper ball at him. Earning a laugh from the class, those who were still awake anyway.

Much to the class's relief the bell rang out before the teacher could load them with more homework, Yami grabbed Ryou from his seat and pulled him a little way down the corridor. A small yelp drew attention but no one saw the mass of white hair disappear round the corner.

Clutching his head from the sharp drag, Ryou's vision began to return "Hi Yami, what can I help you with now"

"What's romantic? What present I can get Yugi?"

"Well I guess you could always get him a rose or something, that's supposed to be a romantic. Then just write a little card with it. I guess that will do for now"

Yami nodded eagerly "Rose, got it" with another nod Yami ran out of the room in a cloud of dust, which was weird because they were inside. Not to mention it was still school hours! Oh my gosh skiver!

"Wait Yami, what about maths!" Ryou gave an exasperate sigh, sometimes Yami was too much to deal with.

-----------------------------------------------

**I use chemistry as nap time too, thought I probs shouldn't as I'm totally failing it, and -plus the fact I'm on the front row, oh well. Oh yeah and the facts about bromine are true, I think, hey I didn't really pay that much attention. **

**Wanna know something funny? I actually starting making up this story in the middle of chemistry I was really tired and bored. **

**Heehee, hope you liked it, though I guess it seems to be more of a filler, next chapter good though…I hope :) **

**Review please!!**

**Gi xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rawr!!! Hi people, chappie 3 here for you! Enjoy it please!!!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! - If I did it probably wouldn't have been such a success.**

**/blah blah/ hikari to their yami**

**//blah blah// yami to their hikari**

**--------------------------**

**Chapter 3 **

Sneaking out of school wasn't difficult, besides the 6th formers were allowed out at break and lunch, which pleased the line of shops and fast food places immensely. And of course with all the hype of valentines received more than one of the shops were filled with cards, flowers and other gifts.

Yami entered the newsagent and came to the alcove which from a distance seemed a huge pink frilly blur. Rows of cards and boxes lined the shelves as well as teddies and other such glittery objects. But there were what he was looking for, roses, but there were several of different colours. Red, pink, white, yellow, orange, purple. Yami was seriously confused, there were also fake ones made from felt and feathers, in extra colours such as blue, and… black?

_Bit morbid aren't they? _But Yami quickly replaced his attention to decide which to choose.

"Sugar, sugar, I need sugar!" Yami's train of thought was interrupted by a girl with an apparent urge for sugar, yet thought nothing of it

Her friend eyed the roses, "I want a red rose, get me a rose!"

"The red ones are pretty yes, but the white is the best, the essence of innocence and purity"

That got his attention.

T_he colours have meanings? _"Excuse me, did you say the white rose represented purity?" _Just like Yugi. _

The girl was a little freaked out to be spoken to by the fit and sexy goth punk lad drools but never the less "Yeah, the white is purity, the red is passion and romance, pink is, erm, like happiness and love. The purple represents enchantment, like love at first sight, where as the yellow rose represents infidelity, so if you're planning of giving a rose to someone I wouldn't get them that one."

Needless to say Yami stared at her for a while "How do you know all this?" _This girl is beyond weird!_

"I have a habit of retaining seemingly useless information, plus I can use it for creative purposes, like in my art"

"Right" _weirdo alert _"Well thank you"

"You're welcome" the girl went to pay for her Dr Pepper and rainbow drops.

_Purity eh?_

Yami plucked the rose from the basket and admired it, the petals were soft to the touch and not one blemish stained their glory. _Perfect._

Just then something caught his eyes, a ribbon sparkled at him in two tone light _well I need to get a ribbon,_ this one was perfect, the crimson morphed into the purple giving off a beautiful effect when caught in the light.

Making his purchase Yami rushed back into school and to his locker, he could see the gang down the hallway, he couldn't let them see the rose.

Yami quickly placed the rose in his locker, he could 'give' it to Yugi later, right now he had to get to class, as well as make up an excuse for why he wasn't around at break. _Joyous!_

---------------After several boring lessons and more spacing out of Yami as he visits crazy town AKA Some time later------------------

"Did you get it?" Ryou sat next to Yami on the grass, while Yugi was distracted in a duel with Jou, though they kept their conversation to whispers.

"Yeah and nice white one, and I got a card I could write on. The only thing is, what am I supposed to write?"

"Well, introduce yourself, so make it clear that you like him, and I guess you could say about why you chose the rose. Actually why did you choose a white one? Most people go for red."

"Because it fits him so well"

_Okayyyyyyyy _Ryou decided not to tell Yami of his sudden freaky vibe. "So…How are you going to sign it?"

"I thought it was going to be secret, why would I write my name?"

"You need an alias, so he doesn't know that it was you, a fake name. Secret admirer is way to cliché plus the name adds mystery yet communication, it reveals something about you yet it doesn't show who you are."

"Erm, shows but doesn't reveal. Game King? Shadow?"

"You really are an idiot aren't you? They are quite obvious" Ryou couldn't help but point fun at him

"Well how about dark prince?" Yami pointed an accusing finger at Ryou "Hey! You insulted me"

"And you just proved my point"

------Bit later------

Yami had left the gang with the excuse of going to the toilets, but once out of sight returned to his locker to retrieve the rose. Yami made his way to his form room, and wrote what he had to on the card, then placing it within the silky ribbon and placing it in Yugi's desk.

_Please Ra, let this go alright_

The ancient pharaoh left with a worried smile on his face as he went to return to Yugi before class.

Yet unbeknownst to him a dark shadow watched him, he had not seen it all, just Yami placing something in Yugi's desk.

Curiosity overtook him as he slowly walked over to Yugi's desk, on high alert for any intruders, lunch would soon be over and the swarm of students would re-enter; however grudgingly it may be.

Deft hands opened the top of Yugi's desk, revealing a pure white rose tied in a ribbon with a small white card tucked inside it.

_What the? Yami? Rose? Yugi's desk? Holly Ra what's going on._

"Bakura!!"

The vicious thief turned sharply, great he'd been caught snooping in Yugi's desk _I'm in trouble!_

"What were you doing in my desk? What is that" all eyes were focused on the white rose clutched in Bakura's hand

_Oh great now people are gonna think I have a crush on the pharaohs' midget!_

Bakura shot his gaze onto Yami whose eyes seemed to be screaming '_Oh shit! oh shit! oh shit!'_

It suddenly became clear what was going on, it appeared that the almightily pharaoh has a little chrush on his hikari

_Time to pin it on Yami_

Bakura smiled evilly this was too perfect "Well I saw someone put something in little Yugi's desk, so I was curious I had to see what it is"

Yami stood behind Yugi his face contorted in horror if Yugi found out the rose was from him, everything would be ruined. _Please oh please don't tell_

Bakura pulled the white rose into full view "It seems like little Yugi has himself a secret admirer, I wonder who it could be, hmmmm?"

Yami's eyes pleaded with him not to tell, _should I keep the pharaohs secret? Nah!!!! This is so much fun_

"Did you see who did it Bakura?" in spite of himself Yugi couldn't help but be curious, but also confused someone had given _him_ a rose, it didn't seem to fit. "Maybe they put it in the wrong desk, it can't be for me"

_That has to be it, nobody would get me a rose. _A slight sigh escaped Yugi's lips.

Yami couldn't stand to see Yugi so dishearted but he couldn't tell him he gave it him.

"No its definitely for you" Bakura made a big deal of clearing his throat "_My dear Yugi, _see it says **Yugi**, that means you, Yugi Motou, You, Yu-Gi"

"Get on with it!!!"

"Hey the guy was confused! _My dear Yugi. Not only does this rose represent purity and innocence but it is also flawlessly beautiful. Just like you. Kurenai" _Bakura sniffed and wiped away fake tears from his eyes and blew his nose on his invisible handkerchief "My my, isn't that sweet! I **wonder **who this Kurenai person could be? Wouldn't you all agree? Hmm what do you think, Yami?"

Bakura once again let out a terrifically evil smile, public humiliation for the Pharaoh, yet his eyes turned to see Ryou who was shaking his head extremely slowly. _Dam it! _Ryou seeing that Bakura was looking at him mouthed the word "No"

/Bakura don't you dare tell/

//Ah, you ruin my fun!//

/I don't care. I'm in on this, and I say don't reveal that it was Yami who gave Yugi that rose/

//Oh yeah? What you gonna do if I just happened to let it slip//

/You'll be sleeping on the couch for a month!/

Much to the surprise of the room Bakura's smile instantly vanished, and was replaced by a low growl. Bakura gathered the rose and the note and pushed them roughly into Yugi hands, and walked out the room. Pausing once as he came across a smirking Ryou.

//Happy?//

/Plenty/

---------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please make by utterly boring day most of which spent running around the house trying to think of a costume for a party I'm going to tomoz- I've decided on Pucca **

**A good one by reviewing please!!**

**Show me love!!!**

**Gi xxx**

**P.S Kurenai means crimson, it is also an AWESOME song by X Japan. Which I obviously don't own!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I'm so glad all you guys like this, it makes me so hyper, plus it urges me to continue OMiG I must be a good writer or something. Yay! **

**I love you all so much! Cookies for all of you. Yay. You rock!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. If I did, I probs wouldn't be eating crumbs of popcorn left over from Saturday night. **

**------------------------------------- **

**Chapter 4 ****  
**  
For the rest of the day Yugi had been walking around in a daze, he'd gotten a rose. A rose. As in a gift. A valentines gift!  
_This is officially the weirdest day ever! _

Jou and Tea fired him at questions about his secret admirer, "Guys I don't know anything about this person, whether they're a boy or a girl, or if it's even real. I mean who in their right mind would like me!"

Yami felt taken back by that statement

_Hey I'm in my right mind! I think. I can't give it away_ "Lots of people would aibou." He held Yugi in a reassuring hug "Don't worry I'm sure it will be fine. I'm sure he's a great guy"

"How do you know it's a guy?" Tea raised an eyebrow at him, something about this was weird.

Yami seemed to panic for a moment _shit she knows! _But he had to stay calm about this _think of an excuse! You idiot_! "It seems like something a guy would write, girls wouldn't say what it said" _phew, close one_

"If you say so" But she wasn't convinced, something very weird was going on.

Jou playfully nudged Yugi with his elbow, "So, when you gonna meet this mystery guy eh?"

"Meet him, you think he'll ask me to meet him?"

"Of course Yuge, that's how it all works out. You meet up, fall in love and live happily ever after"

Yugi gulped _I can not believe this is happening!_

"Shut up Jou you're scaring him!" Tea smacked his arm, and looked in concern at Yugi's terrified face "You don't have to meet him if you don't want, and were here for you if you need us. We can always be with you when you meet him, if you meet him"

Yugi gazed down to the rose he was holding, then at Yami, his support "What do you think Yami?"

Yami gazed down to meet Yugi's fearful eyes and smiled "I say, give him a chance, if he likes you enough to make effort you should go for it, you might like him" and with that he have him little squeeze before realising his hold on Yugi causing a fit of giggles to escape his hikari's mouth.

"Thanks Yami"

Yami just smiled. "So do you like your gift?"

Yugi looked puzzled for a moment "I guess, it's just hard to believe that someone doing this for me."

"You're very special aibou, it's not surprising that someone should care about you, maybe even love you. I have a feeling you'll be receiving a few more gifts from this Kurenai person"

Yugi learned his head to one side and looks curiously at Yami "how do you know?!

Yami couldn't help but smile at him, he _looks so cute when he's confused_ "I just do."

-------Time break-------

"Hello?" Ryou spoke quietly into the phone, trying to hold back a yawn.

"Ryou, what do I do now?"

Ryou mentally groaned "You go to sleep, it's 3 am!"

"But what…?"

Needless to say Ryou had put down the phone.

--------Time Break-------

Yugi sat under the trees in the school yard before the bell, with Jou, Tristan and Tea. Yami had gone disappeared to the 'toilets', thought Yugi could have sworn he'd definitely gone before they left the house, he hadn't had that much to drink either.  
"To be honest Yami has been disappearing a bit lately"

"Yugi, did you mean to say that out loud?"

Yugi blushed totally embarrassed. "I guess I've been hanging out with Yami too much, he thinks out loud too, it's actually quite amusing. I think it may be a habit from when he was pharaoh or something, cos everyone listened to everything."

"You're telling me! It's hilarious, yesterday I caught him saying something about a surprise and best ever or something"

"What do you.."

The bell rang, ripping the questioning thoughts from Yugi, students entered the school building to their classes. Yami met them at the door to their form with a smile on his face, they walked in and sat at their desks, waiting in patient excitement for class to start. At least one of them did.

"Everyone take out their books while I take the register"

Noise filled the room as desks were opened and books shuffled around, but even the teachers parroting fell on death ears as Yugi opened his desk.  
_I can't believe it. Not again?_  
Inside his desk lay another white rose in the purple/red ribbon. His fingers stroked the material softly.

"Yugi Motou"

"Yugi Motou!"

Yet the boy sat oblivious to the world around him, there was also a card with it, except this time it was within an envelope, he opened it and turned it upside down to receive the card. Yet not only did a white card fall out, his hand was showered in fine silver glitter.

"YUGI MOTOU!"

Yugi jumped from the sudden noise, to see the entire class starting at him "Now that I have you attention..."

"HE'S GOT A ROSE!!"

Everyone's attention was drawn to the rose and the sparking substance which covered not only his hands, but his entire desk.

"Who's it from? What does the card say?" every girl's eyes were brightened at this show of admiration, even some of the guys were curious thought they tried hard not to show it.

"That is enough everyone. Yugi clean this stuff up, you can discuss your love life after class in your own time."

Yugi blushed, and carefully swept the glitter back into the envelope and took a quick sneak at the card. The same signing of Kurenai, the writing bold and proud. Yugi began to dream about his admirer what was he like? What was he into, _I hope he likes games_

Yugi drifted off with a dopey smile covering his face, absentmindly doodling over his book, Yami smiled to himself, proud at the affect he'd had.

"So Yami, why so happy? Could it be that you had something to do with this?"  
_  
__Tea is too smart for her own good __  
_  
"Of course not, I'm just happy to see him so happy"

Tea shook her head and rolled her eyes at him "Honestly Yami, unless you mean something by this, stop now. If you're just trying to make him feel better about himself you'll only end up hurting him more."

She turned back to the problem on the board slightly hurt at the thought that Yami liked Yugi and not her, but upon deeper thought she always knew that Yami didn't like her that way. But did he like Yugi? Maybe she was so blinded by her own infatuation she didn't see his feelings for Yugi? _Maybe? _

Yami was left in his own thoughts, would he just hurt Yugi even more? What would Yugi feel when he found out it was him? He hadn't even thought of that, how was he going to tell him? Could he just walk up to him and say: "Hi Yugi, I'm your secret admirer, and I'm in love with you. Want to go out for coffee or something"

_Sure, I bet that will go down **really** well!_

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Ta-da! I realise that there's like 2 days till V-Day, and I've only just got to the 2nd day of the week, so if you want the 'Valentines day' on actual Valentines day, then I may but more than one day into each chapter, but I don't really want to rush it. Though I reckon v-day will be in two parts anyway. **

**Like it? Hate it? Wish you had a time machine so you didn't have to waste time reading it? -I don't sell well do i? Oh well **

**Gi xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, thank you for reviewing, it makes me happy when I wake up and see those review alerts waiting patiently in my mail box, Yayness!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**-----------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5 **

The news of the rose had travelled through the school, and was shortly joined by the fact that he received one the day before, not to mention rumours of him receiving a puppy, and even a car.

Yugi had stuck close to Yami for protection from the screaming fan girls all of yesterday, and they didn't seem to be letting up today either. It didn't help that his hair was easy to pinpoint in a crowd, so more than once had Yami scooped him up and ran for it.

Right now was one of those times.

"**Tell us Yugi tell us!!"**

The fan girls had been chasing them for a while now, and there were no toilets to be seen, no places of refuge.

/Go to the art rooms!/

//Got it//

He tightened his hold on Yugi and ran along the corridor and up the stairs, it was lunch so only the art fanatics would still be there, and most of them were quite peaceful, apart from a few.

Yami burst though the door, to see Ryou posed above his canvas with his paintbrush very confused at the sight of a panting Yami holding a blushing Yugi in his arms.

"Am I missing something?"

"We were running from the fan girls, I think we lost them."

"Hey Ryou make sure you..." a girl with dark brown hair with pink and red streaks came of the stock room. Her hands covered in paint, random splats spotted her black jeans, she saw Yami and Yugi with Ryou, instantly recognising Yami.

"Hey, you're that guy who was asking about the…" the girl decided to stop talking due to the frantic shaking of Yami and Ryou's heads, her eyes surveyed the look on the smaller ones face, his amethyst eyes filled with confusion. Ryou and his friend obviously didn't want him to know "Never mind, that wasn't you." she stood there for a moment "Well, I'm going to, go, now, erm, bye! Make sure you put the paints back in the stock room Ryou"

Yugi watched the strange girl walk away to her canvas and pack up, _asked about what exactly? _Yugi turned to face Yami and Ryou, who were both looking very uncomfortable under his gaze "Asked about what Yami?"

_Think you idiot! _"Erm I have no idea Yugi, I don't know that girl, who is she Ryou?"

"Well erm, she's in the exchange program, art major, she's quite good, your lucky she wasn't with her friend, she's here doing dance. They look quite alike, they've been mistaken for twins a few times."

Yami remembered the other girl with her, he had to admit they did look quite alike, both had dark hair, and were around the same height. Though the other wore glasses and was thinner.

"Hold you up you guys I've just got to finish up here, then I'm ready to go." He went to deposit the acrylic paints in the storeroom when all of a sudden he found him self in a dark corner feeling extremely dizzy.

"Hey Ryou"

_Oh god it's her!_

"Did you have to pull me in" _Oh my gosh I'm in a closet with a girl, what will people think?_

"It's fun. So anyway that guy Yami is it? Likes that Yugi so he's the one who's been giving him roses?"

"Hey how did you know about those?"

"Well: 1. I was there when he bought them 2. It's all over school and 3. It's totally obvious!"

"Yeah to everyone apart from Yugi"

"If you need backup let me know and I'll help"

"How?"

"Hello Ryou have you seen what half the books in my bag are?"

_The point horror stuff with vampires and witches? _"The vampire ones? What do they have to do with this?"

"No, the other half, the romance ones. Despite being incredibly weird and somewhat freaky. I'm a huge romantic. Besides us Brits have got to stick together"

_**Somewhat** freaky eh?_

"Well I can see how freaked Yugi is getting by all this, though he is definitely enjoying it, make sure Yami is a little more discreet next time. Like put it in his locker or something, and though the roses are cute, maybe he should do a bit of variation."

"So you have nothing against it? I mean a guy liking a guy?"

She shook her head "It comes with the fashion"

He looked at her weirdly "Huh? Are you?"

"No but a lot of my friends are, I'm used to it. Besides I know about you and Bakura, and might I say lucky you. "

Ryou blushed but nodded "Right got it, thanks. Oh yeah and when do we have to decorate the main hall?"

"Tuesday, lunch and after school. The sooner we get it done the sooner we can go home."

Ryou walked out the closet to the confuse Yami and Yugi "Lets go guys, Bakura will be waiting for me, and I'm kinda hungry"

The three of them walked to the lunch room on the look out for fan girls, making a detour for their lockers to get rid of their bags.

Yami smiled to himself as they reached Yugi's locker, even Ryou was holding back a giggle.

Yugi was about to throw his bag in his locker but something caught his eye.

_Another rose?_

But there wasn't just a rose, there was something else to, a chocolate bun with icing and purple glitter was standing proud on top of a card.

"What does the card say"

Yugi pulled the card carefully out from under the bun _how did they get in my locker? _and opened it.

Yugi blushed, this bun was packed with sugar and obviously sweet, but still.

"Not as sweet as you. Kurenai"

-----------------------------------

**Hahahahaha! Like it???**

**I might skip a couple of days and just mention what happened? Hmmm? Otherwise it won't be finished till after v-day.**

**Like OMiG, if my teachers knew I was doing this instead of the 50,00 pieces of coursework 4 I'd be in for a lot of lectures. Hahahaha.**

**Gi xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who's added this story to favourite or alerts. I feel so loved wipes away tears thank you everyone. You're beautiful. I love you all!**

**Oh yeah, I updated earlier today as well, so juts in case you didn't know, you do now, so make sure you go back to chapter 5 to see what happened**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I'm just obsessed with it.**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6**

Yugi awoke grateful it was a Saturday, no school, no screaming fan girls, did that also mean no gift?

Yugi was filled with disappointment, apart from all the screaming fan girls and scary surprises he had liked having a secret admirer.

Yugi was broken from his thoughts as a knock at his door.

"come in"

Yami opened the door and sat at the end of Yugi's bed, fully dressed in his leather trousers and shirt, a dark jacket resting on his shoulders.

"Only just awake aibou?"

Yugi glanced at the alarm clock beside his bed it was 10 am. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes wondering why Yami hadn't woken him earlier.

"You looked so peaceful, I couldn't. But remember we're meeting everyone at the arcade at 11, and also Tea wants to go to the mall, and we can't get out of that. So time to get up"

Yugi groaned and pulled the covers over his head, the arcade he could deal with, but they'd been forced shopping last week as well. Yami laughed at his antic, and Yugi dropped the covered to stick out his tongue at hi Yami, even thought he knew he'd soon be dragged out of bed, he'd enjoy Yami for as long as he could.

---------some time later-------

They arrived at the arcade to see everyone waiting for them, their money ready to spend, soon they were consumed with fighting alien monsters and other such games.

Tea was eager to go on the dance machine, it was one of the only reason she came, it was by far her favourite. And as much as everyone hated to admit it, but is was pretty fun watching her squash her opponent.

But there were two girl's already on there, they appeared to have just finished, yet not so quick to get off.

"Hey I almost beat you!"

"The key word there being _almost"_

"Hey that's my line, you can't steal that"

"Sure I can"

"It's mine!"

"So what no-one else can say that line? It's not yours"

"Ah ha"

"Na ah"

"Oh my God you did not just 'Na ah' my Ah ha"

"Ah ha!"

"Hey excuse me, but you're finished and I'd like a go" There was nothing getting in between Tea and her chance to dance.

The two girl's turned to face her drawn out of their argument, one blushed while the other scowled, but they got down. Letting Tea get up ready to dance.

"Alright, who wants to play against me!" The room went quite, no one wanted to get beaten by Tea, this drew a smirk to Tea's face, she couldn't help being the best.

" I will" Eyes turned to the girl who was previously on it, she wore a black skirt with black and white stripy tights, her eyes shone behind her glasses.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jimmi, and I'm the one who will beat you now" she jumped onto the machine ready to battle.

"Jimmi's a boys name!"

"It's her nickname, and she's the best dancer around" Tea turned her eyes to the girl _Jimmi's _friend she looked extremely similar to Jimmi, however she wore a bright pink top with a black jacket with laced up sleeves and black jeans.

"Go on Jimmi, show her your moves!"

Jimmi smiled at her friend and then took her place on the mat, and nodded at Tea to start the machine up.

"As your so great I'm sure you wouldn't mind extra hard advanced level?"

"Not at all" the two grinned as each other as the music started and the moves were displayed across the screen. Both had to agree the other was good, really good.

The crowd watched in awe, neither missed a beat, both moving frantically to match every last direction.

Panic crosses Tea's face, this girls was the best person she'd danced against

The music eventually came to a hold, the two girls panting for breath. It had been a challenge for both of them, the scores were displayed on the screen, the crowd gasped at the results.

"**Tea got beat!"**

Tea scowled, she had never been beat before, sure it was only by a few points but she had lost! At dancing! the thing she was best at!

Jimmi on the other hand as received her energy back in full and was shouting praise to herself "Yeah, I own your ass! I beat you!"

"Jimmi, what did I tell you?" Gina was not happy, with her friend's actions, sure she was thrilled that she had won, but this behaviour was not wanted.

Jimmi laughed then started "Never to eat yellow snow?"

Gina cringed "Well yes, but the other thing" her cringed turned into a glare

"Oh right sure whatever. You did really good Tea, you could have beat me"

Tea did not look very happy, but Jimmi's had quickly forgotten her anyway and was now, nudging Gina and pointing at yami. "Hey Gina, he's the guy who was asking… Why are you shaking you head? He was asking you about the roses"

Gina looked at Yami in apology "We're just gonna go now, come on I'm hungry" She dragged a confused and pissed off Jimmi with her and out of the door.

Yugi stared at Yami, his attention had been reached when the girl talked about the roses, Something was really up, _could it be? Yami? Is he?_

Tea looked at Yami expectantly "well Yami care to say what's going on" he was definitely in a tight spot here. Question was would he tell Yugi, or cover it up?

"Well you know that Kurenai person?"

_Oh My gosh is Yami him? Is he about to tell me?_

"He said that the rose represented purity, I, I just wanted to make sure, so I asked her"

"Oh" Yugi's eyes were downcast, he'd been expecting Yami to say he was the secret admirer, but how did he feel about that, was he happy, excited, _do I want Yami to be him?_

"Hey guys I'm hungry!" trust Jou to think of his stomach at a time like this "Sure I'm hungry too"

They left the arcade and walked down the street looking for somewhere to eat, however something caught tea's eye and she immediately pulled them into a jewellery shop.

Tea dragged began eagerly looking at the diamond rings and necklaces, pulling Yugi along with her, the other guys, seeing as they were stuck in there till Tea had had enough looked lazily at the men's section. Yami was thinking what on earth he should get Yugi next, Ryou told him that that girl Gina said to use variation, but what?

"That's pretty cool" Jou was pointing at a gold bracelet "That's the kind of stuff Yugi or you would be interested in"

Indeed it was, Yami looked at it and smiled, it was perfect, but as to not show interest he began to walk around the shop 'browsing in a bored manner.

Yami saw Gina and Jimmi sat on a bench outside the shop, seeing Yugi preoccupied with Tea he slipped out the shop to see her.

"Hi Gina" She looked up from her cookie at him, "Hi Yami"

"Ryou told me you wanted to help, well right now I could need it."

"Sure what is it?"

Meanwhile Jimmi just looked at them in total confusion, what on earth was going on here, first Gina had pulled her away from him, and know they were talking.

"I need you to buy something for me, don't worry I'll pay for it, but he'll see if i buy it, can you wrap it up and deliver it to my house? Please?" He used the puppy dog eyes he had learned from his hikari, however they did not work on her as she had a pair of her own, but she agreed anyway.

"What is it and where do you live?"

He gave her directions to his house and told her which to get, as soon as they had left the shop she would go in and buy it.

Yami discreetly returned to his friends and then dragged Tea out of the shop to get some food, Yugi oblivious to what was happening as soon as he had left the shop.

-------more some time and blisters later-------

Yami and Yugi arrived home later that day, Yugi was tired from being dragged through the entire mall, he just wanted to relax on the sofa, as it was too early for bed. Propped up by Yami he walked through the lounge and flopped down on the sofa.

"Hi boys, how was your day?" Solomon Motou entered holding something behind his back.

"Hi grandpa" Yugi saw the something behind his grandpa's back "What are you hiding"

Solomon chuckled and pulled the gift out " I found it on the doorstep, it appears to be for you, it has your name on the card" Yugi reached out and took the gift from his grandpa, curious as you what it could be.

Yugi opened the card the writing seemed a little different, yet it was signed with the same name, so it had to be from him, as only his friends knew of the mystery man's name.

"Kurenai. It was him" Yugi's face beamed at them, Grandpa decided to leave his questions till after Yugi had opened the gift.

The silver paper sparkled in the light, he pulled off the purple/red ribbon and a violet box fell into his hands,

Yami had to admit Gina had done a good job of wrapping it, she'd even used the same ribbon he'd used, he just hoped she'd bought the right bracelet.

Yugi opened up the box to reveal a gold chain bracelet with the eye of Ra dangling off it, an amethyst stone in the centre of it's eye.

Yugi sat mesmerised, it was beautiful. _Whoa!_

Yami just smiled at Yugi's reaction thrilled that he liked it "Don't forget to breathe aibou."

----------------------------------------------------

**4 pages!!! How nice am I? updating twice in one day? I might but Sunday up today as well, just to get some movement? Hmmm?**

**Unlike many other people I don't hate Tea, but there's just no way I'd allow her to be with Yugi or Yami. And I just can't hello having Jimmi beat her at dancing. Muahahahaha!!**

**Gi xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I tryed to upload this last night but ff was being all spazzy. sorry**

**If you didn't realise I updated 2 times today, so be sure to read those first. :) I just felt I should try to get closer to the day of v-day. **

**And guess what everyone. My hair is really soft! Yes I am crazy, I just wanted to say that. **

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**I am aware that I make up words, but I don't care, these words are real because I say so. :D**

**------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7**

Sunday. The last day of the weekend, he'd have to finish all his homework today, seeing as he was slightly preoccupied last night to do any, but even now sat alone in his room surrounded by books, homework was not one of the things in mind.

He had been pestered by grandpa asking questions about this person, Yugi was in so much shock over his gift Yami had to answer for him. His grandpa had lifted the bracelet out of his limp hands to admire it, saying how it was very fine craftsmanship and must of cost quite a bit. Yugi was surprised he had heard it, the rest of that day had been a bit of a blur, the movie he and Yami watched seemed fuzzed in his memory, he didn't even know what it was that he had watched.

Yugi was broken from his thoughts by a soft knocking.

"Come in" Yugi turned to see his visitor "What is it grandpa?"

"I have something for you" he held out a white rose and a card, placing them on Yugi's desk then leaving the room with a chuckle, leaving Yugi staring at the objects on his desk.

_Hang on? it's a Sunday, the shops are closed, does this guy have his own personal rose garden or something?_

Yugi ran his hand along the rose, gingerly threading the ribbon through his fingers, taking a deep breath Yugi opened the card up and read it's content.

I hope you liked your gift, you could wear it to the valentine's dance and perhaps you could meet me there. Kurenai

"**OH MY GOD!!!!!!"**

Yami rushed into the room to his side "What is it aibou?"

"He, he wants, he" Yugi incoherent mumblings made no sense to Yami, but his eyes flickered to the card in Yugi's hand.

_Oh crap I've gone and freaked him out! Pretend I don't know about it._

"What did he say?"

His mouth opening and closing like a fish, all Yugi could do was hand him the card, and though of course Yami already knew what it said he read it anyway and feigned a look of surprise.

"Well what are you going to do?"

Yugi was momentarily stunned, this wasn't the reaction he'd expected from his other half "I, I don't know, what should I do?"

"Do you want to meet him or not?

Yugi gazed up at his yami in confusement "I don't know, I, I think so, I'm curious as to who he is"

"Do you think you could like this person Yugi?"

"I, I don't know, I don't know who they are, I don't know anything about them"

"You know that this person is caring, and that he's crazy about you. I think that is enough to meet them, then you can get to know him"

_Yami seems a bit eager for me to meet this person, for me to like him._

"I suppose. It would be nice to meet him, maybe I could like him."

Yugi felt happier with Yami's support but he couldn't shake the feeling he got from this, Yami was hiding something from him. He had wondered, hoped even that perhaps Yami could have been his admirer, but he'd been with Yami all day yesterday, and the gift was there when he got back home, Yami didn't have the chance to go home.

"So how do I let him know I accept his offer, I can't exactly tell him."

Yami thought about this for a moment, he hadn't thought about this, thought of course he already knew that Yugi have accepted his request, bit he needed to come up with an answer for him.

"You could wear the bracelet at school tomorrow, that way it would show that by accepting the present you've accepted him, and his offer."

Yugi nodded, it really was a beautiful gift, but he just knew he'd be bombarded with questions about it when he went to school tomorrow.

-------BIG time jump Monday--------

"Hey Yugi where you get that bracelet?"

_How did I know?_

Luckily it was only Jou who asked, but unfortunately it drew the attention of others too. Yugi groaned in his hands, he didn't need more attention.

"Hey that looks like the bracelet we saw yesterday, actually I think it **is** the bracelet we saw yesterday"

Jou was perched on top of the desk next to Yugi, he grabbed Yugi's wrist to get a closer inspection but before he could reveal anything to the curious Yugi a hard voice interrupted their chatter.

"Get off my desk mutt!" Jou turned to meet the icy stare of Seto Kaiba.

Jou ignored him and turned back to his friends "Was it just me or did it just get colder in here" he faked a shudder and rubbed his arms as if trying to warm himself, the others laughed, but it was cut short by Seto's glare.

Jou felt Seto move closer to him, he felt a surprising warm breath on his neck "I said, get off my desk. Mutt!"

Jou let out an involuntary shiver at the air next to his ear, but refused to let Seto affect him "No thanks money bags, I'm pretty comfortable where I am" he let out a huge smile at Seto, pleased to be annoying the hotshot CEO, even if it was a little earlier that usual.

Seto merely grunted and sat down at his desk, hardly aware at the blonde haired puppy hanging over him, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"You're such an idiot, you know that?" he scowled up at him.

"No cutting remarks today Seto? I'm disappointed in you"

_He called me Seto _He stared at Jou for a while, waiting till Jou was feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. Seeing his chance he shoved Jou off his desk. The result being the boy falling to the floor in a pile at Seto's feet

"On the floor by your master's feet, what a good puppy you are" He mockingly petted Jou's hair, surprised at how feather like it was to his touch.

Jou got to his feet, his hands clutched in anger at his cold eyed adversary, glaring daggers at him, who stared relentlessly back at him.

Jou was quite sure he would have hit the cold hearted bastard, that was if the teacher hadn't walked in the room at that precise moment.

"Jonouchi what are you doing? There is to be no fighting in this classroom"

"But Kaiba, he started it, he pushed me to the floor"

"Regardless, there is to be no fighting in class. I expect both of you in detention after school today, if you can't get along, I will force you."

"**Detention with HIM!" **both Seto and Jou shouted at their teacher, but their attention was quickly refocused on another.

"**Stop saying what I'm saying!"**

"**Stop that!**

"Both of you stop that!" the two continued to glare at each other, but their shouting contest was stopped by the teacher "Now if their aren't any other interruptions we can begin class.

Jou grudgingly took his seat, mumbling to himself, occasionally sending glares at the CEO, who sat oblivious his eyes focused on his laptop, typing away.

-----time jump------

"Hey Yugi have to got anything today?" Tea looked expectantly at him, waiting to see the next brilliant gift that Yugi was to receive.

But unfortunately for her, he shook his head. "Nope sorry, not yet."

"Did you check your desk? Your locker?"

But once again Yugi only shook his head, it was quite disappointing that he hadn't got anything yet, but the day was only half over, there was still time.

"Well lunch is almost over so he'll prob of put it in your desk for you to find when we go back to class."

Yugi smiled eagerly "Yeah maybe" he had a sudden urge to run to his classroom to see what he had got. He fidgeted nervously in his seat. causing Tea to laugh at him, this he did not like, so he pouted at her.

"You want to go now don't you?"

Yugi nodded so fast he thought his head might come off, everyone laughed at this causing Yugi to pout even more.

Yami smiled at his hikari, it would be alright if Yugi went now, he'd already deposited the rose in his desk, it was nice to see that Yugi was so excited about it. Proud to have brought joy to him this holiday, it seemed unbelievable that just days ago, Yugi hated valentines day with every fibre in his body. He guessed Jou must have been right, he only had only hated it because he didn't have anyone to share it with. But this year he did: _me, he just doesn't know about it. _

"If you want we can go see" Yami got to his feet and held out his hand to Yugi "Come on" Yugi blushed then held Yami's hand, as he pulled himself up. They made their way into the school building and to their classroom. Yugi was so preoccupied with his wondering thought he was unaware that their hands were still connected, nor that Yami had even tightened his grip around Yugi palm.

Yami smiled to himself, he couldn't wait to see Yugi's reaction, he'd had Ryou and Gina in on this one, he really owed them, big time.

Yugi opened the desk when a flicker of gold captured his eyes, not only was there a white rose, there was also something else, it was painted gold and had traces of glitter and faint curls of violet from the edges.

_A mask?_

Yugi held it up to the light, it was amazing, this guy must be talented, he made a mental note to check out the guys who were art majors.

"What do you think Yugi?" his attention was drawn back to Yami, who seemed rather excited by this "Do you like it?"

"Yes, its beautiful"

"What does the card say?"

Yugi didn't want to tear his eyes away from the mask but he would have to read the note to understand what was going on. He opened it and read it aloud for Yami to hear.

"I take it by you wearing the bracelet that you've accepted. Please meet me before midnight in the centre of the dance floor. Kurenai"

Yugi looked between the mask and the note "I'm guessing the mask is for me to wear at the dance, I didn't know it was masquerade, did you?"

Yami decided to play dum, which when you hang around with Jou you became very good at.

"No, not at all" He smirked to himself, but it quickly disappeared when he felt Yugi's scrutinising gaze upon him.

_This is all going perfectly, just don't screw it up now._

**--------------------------------------**

**See I'm so nice, not only did I update 3 times today, I but 2 days in one chapter. I felt I should seeing as 'Sunday' was pretty little. I even put in a bit of innuendo for Jou there. Oooh Seto's so cold he's hot in Jou's eyes anyway-I don't think so **

**Gi xxx**

**I'm hungry. It probs doesn't help that I only had 1 meal today. Oh well **


	8. Chapter 8

**To be honest this is really just filler until the dance, so I apologise for the crappiness, plus seeing as I'm listening to Avenue Q songs, its hard to be serious, but their just so damm funny. I love it! Actually it's hard to write at all whilst playing those songs. **

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (or Avenue Q)**

**---------------------------------**

**Chapter 8**

Panic was underway for the dance tomorrow, if anyone would have seen the main hall or the art room they probably wouldn't have survived. Art students get really mad when pulled from their creativeness. When Tea and Ryou eventually joined them for lunch they were covered in glitter and Ryou had random pieces of tissue paper stuck in his hair. Which Bakura took great pleasure in removing, though he spent half the time with his head nestled in Ryou's hair as apposed to his fingers.

Yugi gazed over at the pair, they were so lucky to have each other, so were Malik and Marik, those two were more crazy about each other than their actually insanity, and that was way over average.

This year was a little bit better, scratch that a whole lot better; he had all his friends around him, and a mystery guy who thought the world of him. Despite all the screaming fan girls, and the unnecessary attention he was receiving his life was perfect. He just hoped it stayed that way.

He'd decided to keep the mask a secret, but however when your friends get involved it can hardly become a secret, so Tea, Jou, Tristan, Ryou all knew, somehow even Serenity knew, he guessed Jou must have let it slip seeing as he was never the best at keeping secrets, but he'd managed to keep quiet about the person he liked.

Yugi froze _Oh my God! What if it's Jou? _Sure he loved him as a friend but nothing more! He shook his head _Jou couldn't have done it, that necklace was too expensive, even if he had saved up from all his jobs he couldn't have afford it, besides the only thing Jou is good at in school is P.E._

Yugi let out a sigh of relief, extremely happy that he it couldn't be Jou, but that still didn't help him figure out who it was.

Yugi idly played with the rose petals, lost in his own world, as he read the message through again.

I'll be waiting for you my beloved. Kurenai

And to think a week ago he would have retched at something as corny as this. _I guess Jou was right_. Yugi suddenly got extremely scared, and he had right to be, he looked around expecting to see the sky falling, buildings collapsing as a huge tidal wave engulfing the city, but there was no terror in sight. Which was quite peculiar as Yugi was sure that the day that Jou was right about something the world would end.

Everyone was excited about the dance tomorrow, the endless chatter of dresses and dates filled the school. Last week he would have been annoyed with that as well, yet it didn't seem to matter, as he was one of those people.

Tea had been fussing about what he was to wear to the dance, wanting to make sure he looked irresistible for his stranger, he feared that he would be treated like a doll tomorrow night, Tea would probably try to make him wear leather pants. When he had insisted that they were only for special occasions, Tea had attracted much attention by screaming that it WAS a special occasion.

He had just hoped that whoever his person was hadn't seen that. Little did he know that the person was sitting next to him, and was encouraging Tea to get Yugi to wear those leather pants.

---------------------

**Ta-da. I will post 'valentines day' tonight. This is just a little teaser (and filler)**

**Gi xxx**


	9. Chapter 9: Valentines!

**Ta-da: Llama Love Day aka Valentines day.**

**Happy Llama Love Day to you all!!! I love you!!!! So I'm posting this, after all, what else has a painfully single teenage girl to do. **

**Ladies (I doubt there are any gentlemen) I give you Valentines day!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (or 'Here in your arms' by hellogoodbye)**

"**When you talk to yourself, you always get the right answers" – my grandma (just felt like writing that, cos many of my characters talk to themselves**

**/blah blah/ hikari to yami**

**//blah blah// yami to hikari**

**As you can probably guess I didn't want to waste time on the day, that's why its so small **

**P.S. I hate my mums keyboard. **

-------------------------------

**Chapter 9 **

The sun shined through the window waking the little angel from his sleep, his eyes flickered open before suddenly closing. Yami laughed to himself, Yugi was so cute in the morning but then again wasn't he always. Yami decided it was time to leave, as much as he would love to stay and watch over Yugi he knew he could not reveal himself, not till tonight at least. With a sigh he pulled the door to, and retreated downstairs to get some breakfast.

Yugi could have sworn he saw someone at the door, but it wasn't there anymore, Yugi groaned and rolled over, hiding himself within the covers. He did not want to get up!

It was Valentines Day, the day he had detested throughout his life, but he'd be lying if he said he hadn't been a little excited, but also anxious and nervous. But that still didn't mean he was going to get out of bed.

---Time break----

_Why did I get out of bed?_

Yugi sat in his form room, trying to block the noise out of his ears, all the girls where screaming about the cards and gifts they had given and received.

The only solace Yugi received was the card he had received from his Kurenai, which had littered his desk with little pink hearts, with he had to admit were cute. This card was his final link with him before the dance tonight; there he'd finally meet him. Was he ready for this? He didn't know if he'd be able to go through with this? This person could be a moron, a mass murderer? Or it could all be a horrible joke?

But Yami seemed to have faith in this person, so perhaps Yami knew who it was. He looked over to his Yami to appeared to be in 'deep' conversation with tea about their outfits and arrangements for the dance, but when he caught Yugi looking at him he pulled a face and rolled his eyes, indicating how bored his was of dress talk.

----------Time Break-----------

Yugi stood in the mirror admiring himself, not to sound vain but he had to admit he looked great, maybe even gorgeous? As soon as school had finished Tea had dragged him home to look through his outfit choices insisting that she help him get ready, so that meant, he was wearing the leather pants. Tea had to make sure that his clothes matched his jewellery and mask, so not only was he wearing his leather pants, he wore a pale violet shirt covered by a black jacket, his millennium puzzle and bracelet went perfectly with his mask, he assumed that his admirer had planned them all to match.

She stood there clapping her hands at him, truly proud of her achievement, she herself wore a light pink dress with sparkles "He's gonna love you even more than he already does" she let out a squeal and hugged him then called out the door okay we're ready. Grabbing her bag and pink feathered mask from Yugi's desk she pulled him out of the room and down the stairs.

Yami stood at the bottom idly playing with his cuffs, he wore his black leather pants and a dark blue jacket with a black shirt with ruffles, he had a black and blue mask, he looked up at Yugi and smiled. Yugi blushed at Yami's stares.

Yami looked up at Yugi, he looked truly beautiful, his beautiful eyes shone through his mask, and his blush just made him even cuter.

Yami and Yugi were pulled out of their trances by Tea who dragged them into her car after grandpa had taken many photographs, thought Yugi and Yami could hardly tell.

Yugi, Yami and Tea arrived at the dance a little while later, they immediately saw Jou, Tristan and Duke by the food.

"Hey guys!" They seemed a little too happy "We spiked the punch, its loaded with vodka."

Duke laughed and punched Tristan lightly "More like the vodka is spiked with punch"

Yami held back a laugh, and turned to Yugi and placed his hands firmly on Yugi's shoulders. "Yugi, you're staying away from the punch!"

Yugi blushed, why did Yami have to go all defensive about him, though he had to admit he liked it, but that didn't mean he wouldn't sneak himself some of the punch spiked vodka. Jou gave him a little wink and he smiled back at him, he could trust Jou to get him some.

Jou was dressed in black pants and jackets with a red shirt, half hidden in his shirt was a black dragon pendant, a ruby for its eye. Yugi admired it for a while until Jou saw that he was being watched "what?"

"Where did you get that necklace?" the others turned to see it, but Jou covered it with his hand

"It was gift" he blushed a little, preparing for an onslaught from his friends.

"You got a valentines gift! Who from?"

"I don't know, it was secret dummy!"

Tea tried to calm down the situation before the blood vessel on Jou's forehead burst open. "That's great Jou, you have someone who likes you, do you know who it could be? Who was that person you liked? Did you get them anything?"

"I've no idea who it could be from, but I did give the person I like a gift. I'm gonna get more vodka, I mean punch" He turned on his heal over to the punch, to drown his sorrow and embarrassment.

Seto was on his 3rd glass of punch, for some reason it tasted really nice, and he felt like, smiling? He stared into his glass, something must be wrong with his drink, he looked up to see Jou storming towards him clearly angry at his friends. Seto smirked at this guy was hopeless, and utterly gorgeous.

_No bad thoughts, you are not to think of the puppy. _

_Then what was the point of giving intact gift_

_To freak him out?_

_Pfft, you can't kid yourself. Look alive he's coming towards you._

Jou grabbed a glass and filled it to the brim, determined to drink as much as he could, but was cut short when an annoyed grunt came form next to him.

Jou looked at him standing there, he wore white pants and jacket, with a light blue shirt, but Jou's eyes where locked on the pendant of a white dragon which had a sapphire as its eye.

_So I'm guessing he liked it_

"Nice dragon pendant" Seto merely nodded

"Your's it pretty cool too, where you get it?"

_Not this again _"It was a gift"

"Aww, someone got a treat for the little puppy" Seto loved seeing him squirm _wait no, bad thoughts!, bad thoughts!_

Jou snorted and turned his back on him as annoyed as he was with his friends he'd rather be with them then get hassled by Kaiba, despite his little addiction to him.

Jou waked back over to them, seeing their queried faces he raised and hand and simply said.

"Don't ask!"

They were joined shortly by Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik. Though Bakura and Marik seemed unhappy to be there, they'd most likely been blackmailed into coming.

"Hey Ryou you guys did a great down with the hall" Ryou nodded in appreciation, the hall did look pretty good, although to be honest a little corny.

The night went on, and as music played everyone danced, the dj played a mixture of dance music and love songs.

As the night went on Yugi got more and more nervous, he'd be meeting Kurenai soon, he was frightened, he stayed close to Yami, as if having him around would get rid of his fears. Yami pulled him close and whispered comforting words in his ear.

Gina came over with a camera asking if she could take some photographs of them, Jou and Tristan obliged by pulling stupid faces and pulling ridiculous poses, but she just laughed at them and continued to take numerous photos of them.

Yugi was so caught up with laughter he didn't see Gina get closer to Yami.

"Bag's in the store room. Good luck"

Yugi could have sworn that he heard her whisper something to Yami, but he didn't know why Yami nodded either.

Yugi peered at her, what was she going on about, she smiled down at him and then left taking random photographs of the couples on the dance floor while she walked.

He turned to face Yami to ask him, but he was gone. _Ok that's really weird. _He just hoped that wherever Yami had gone, he'd be back before he had to meet his mystery man, he really needed Yami strength and support.

But time passed and Yami was no where to be seen, Yugi was worried it was almost time, and if Yami wasn't here, he didn't know if he could go through it.

_Yami where are you?_

It was 11:15 time to meet his mystery man "Wish me luck?"

Jou gave him a thumbs up "If you need us just yell! We got ya back"

"And calm down, he'll be just as nervous as you, even more so"

Yugi made his way to the centre of the dance floor under the crystal ball, his head firmly staring his shoes,

_I wish Yami was around, he could have given me strength to do this. What am I doing, he could be some freak, this could be one big joke_.

/Yami, where are you, I'm scared, what if his guy isn't who I think he is/

/Yami are you there?/

//Don't worry aibou, I'm always there. You are you expecting? Who do you think he is?//

/I I don't know. I'm confused, what if he's a jerk?/

//trust me, he's not. Just relax, he'll be there any moment//

A slow warm breath tickled Yugi's skin, he turned around to see his admirer

"Hello Yugi"

He could barley make out his partner in the darkness, the small flashes of light provided him with little sight. His mysterious admirer was wearing a black jacket with a red shirt, his crimson eyes shone though his black mask.

"Kurenai? Is that you" _he's gorgeous_

He dark stranger chuckled "Yes, care to dance?" the figure held out his hand to Yugi, still dazed Yugi took his hand without hesitation.

_He seems so familiar? But how?_

//Aibou? How are you feeling?//

/a little light headed/

//is he that handsome?//

/actually yes, I feel comfortable, as if I actually know him/

The stranger smiled down on him and took Yugi in his arms as the song began to play, a soft beat filled the room

//maybe you do//

The stranger smiled knowingly, a twinkle within his eyes. Yugi was captivated by those eyes.

I like,  
Where we are,  
When we drive,  
In your car.  
I like,  
Where we are;  
Here.

The stranger placed his hands on Yugi's waist, as they began to move together. _His scent is so familiar. _

Cause our lips,  
Can touch,

Shyly Yugi placed his hands on his partners shoulders, not quite knowing what he should do, he'd never been in this situation before.

And our cheeks,  
Can brush.  
Our lips,  
Can touch;

Everything seems so familiar, Yugi gazed at the person holding him, as if trying to work out who he was

Here.

//don't worry aibou I'm sure he will reveal himself, if you want to know.//

Where you are the one, the one that lies close to me.  
Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly."

/I do/ Yugi gazed downwards to hide his blush, while subconsciously wrapping arms around his partners neck, pulling them closer together.

I fell in love, in love with you suddenly.  
That there's no place else I could be but here in your arms.

Yami smiled down on his little aibou learning in to the other subconscious hold, he tightened his arms around Yugi, till no space was between them.

I like,  
Where you sleep,  
When you sleep,  
Next to me.

Yami stroked Yugi's fingers gently, caressing the soft skin of his hands. Yugi felt himself mesmorised by his touch.

I like,  
Where you sleep;  
Here.

"I really like you Yugi, my words are true. And I would love if you could like me too"

Our lips,  
Can touch,  
And our cheeks,  
Can brush.

Yugi blushed, his voice seemed so familiar, maybe he did know this person, someone he was already close to.

Cause our lips,  
Can touch;  
Here

_Or maybe I feel like a I know him, because we're connected, like this is meant to happen. Like love at first sight, when you just know your supposed to be together. _

Where you are the one, the one that lies close to me.  
Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly."

_When you feel you're known eachother forever even if its only been a while._

I fell in love, in love with you suddenly.  
That there's no place else I could be but here in your arms.

"I think I already do" Yugi replied with a blush

Our lips,  
Can touch.  
Our lips,  
Can touch;  
Here.

Yami looked down with a smile, Yugi was so beautiful, Yami saw Yugi nervously lick his lips causing him to smile even more, Yugi was even cuter when nervous.

Where you are the one, the one that lies close to me.  
Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly."  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly.  
That there's no place else I could be but here in your...

Warm fingers grasped Yugi's chin as his eyes rose to meet the gaze of his crimson eyed admirer, his soft breath warming his cheek.

Where you are the one, the one that lies close to me.  
Whispers "Hello, I miss you quite terribly.''  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly.  
That there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

Yugi found himself reaching up for his stranger, his eyes closed in a daze as his captors face drew nearer to him.

Here in your arms

Soft warm lips enveloped his own, capturing his own into a sweet but by no means chaste kiss.

Here in your arms

The music faded around them, but they held on tight to each other, lost in their own world of magic. Yugi's hand entangled in his strangers soft luxurious hair, his fingers unknowingly playing with the ribbon that kept his mask in place.

The mask fell to the floor with a flutter but neither noticed it.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes as the kiss ended, his mind still slightly fogged but colours and shapes began to form from under half lidded eyes. He gazed up at his partner, but was taken back from the sight that he saw.

"Yami?"

Yami stared at Yugi, how did he know? His eyes fled downwards looking anywhere but at Yugi, that was when he saw it. The mask. His mask!

_**Oh Shit!**_

Yami's hand flew up to his face, touching skin he realised he mask had come off, cringing he looked to see Yugi's reaction? horrified? relieved? happy?

Yugi pulled away out of Yami's grasp _I don't believe it, why didn't he tell me? _hurt and betrayal clear on his face. _How could he do this to me?_

Turning away to hide the tears forming in his eyes as he ran from the room, his face covered in his hands, as his heart shattered into a million pieces.

------------------------

**You thought it would be simple? You were wrong. Muahahahahaha! I may be evil and not show you what happens next till tomorrow. Mauhahahahahahaha!!!**

**I suppose it depends on how many of you beg (or threaten) me into updating!**

**Gi xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! Many reviews (and death threats) later, I have decided to update. Yay!!! Thank you for your patience, I will try quench your need for fluff!!!**

**By the way, you're threats were very amusing, and very creative, congrates!**

**/blah blah/ hikari to yami**

**//Blah blah// yami to hikari**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 10**

Yami watched Yugi run from him crying, but he didn't know why, he stood alone in the middle of the dance floor oblivious to the stares and glares he was receiving, his eyes fixated on the direction Yugi had ran in. He was screaming at himself to run after him, to take Yugi in his arms, but his legs refused to move.

_I thought you'd be happy, aibou, I did this for you_

He remained stood in the middle of the dance floor, as the other couples danced around him for the final songs of the night before they were sent home to sweet goodnight kisses from their partners. But Yami didn't have his anymore, no more valentine, no more Yugi?

_**Slap! **_

Yami clutched his cheek, _dam that hurt! _Yami looked up to see Tea, Jou and Tristan standing before him, and it looked like Jou and Tristan wanted to do him some harm as well.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing, I swear"

"Nothing? Nothing? People don't go running out in tears for nothing!" Tea was beyond angry at him "I told you, if you didn't have any real intentions then to stop it, now look what you've done!"

Tea let out an exasperated grunt and turned on her heal to comfort Yugi. Leaving Yami with to very protective and angry friends of Yugi

One word cane to mind in this situation. **_Shit!_**

"Yugi? Yugi where are you?" Tea had been looking frantically for Yugi, she would have gone straight after him, if she hadn't wanted to hurt Yami so bad, plus make sure that Jou and Tristan didn't kill him, as they probably would have. He deserved punishment and pain, but not severe, he was still there friend, and he must have had a reason, none the less slapping him felt good.

Tea was now out of the building, she looked around the school grounds and listened intensely, sure enough she heard a quiet sobbing in the darkness, she followed it, until she came to a small shape on the ground. There was Yugi his arms hugging his legs to his chest, his face buried in his knees, crying his heart out.

Tea approached slowly and knelt down next to him, not caring if her dress got dirty, and pulled him to her. He stiffed put when he realised it was her let out another sob and wrapped his arms around her, pulling his arms around her for comfort.

"Shhh, it'll be ok Yugi" she pulled him onto her lap and rubbed him back soothingly; she reached into her bag and got out a tissue using it to wipe away his tears. "There you go, don't want to look a mess do you"

He sniffed and reached her gaze, he felt saddened at the compassion and worry in her eyes, that he was making his friend feel bad. "I'm sorry Tea, it doesn't matter anymore, just make it go away"

She gazed down in confusion, holding him closer to her "Make what go away?!

His fingers clutched the material of her dress, clinging into comfort as the he breathed out "The pain"

"Yami, what did you do to him? I can't believe you, I thought you cared about him, it's hard to believe you were Kurenai all along! Why didn't we see it?"

"You were never the brightest crayon in the box puppy" Jou growled giving evidence to the name puppy as he turned to face Seto Kaiba, the 'bane' of his existence "What's a matter? The puppy get angry?"

"Get lost money bags, we don't have time to deal with you, we've got important stuff to do."

"Puppy, the other one, you can beat Yami to a pulp later on, right now I have to talk with him" both of them glared at him, Seto placed his hands of Yami's shoulders from behind and lead him away from the two. Tristan shot daggers at him in anger, Jou with anger and, something else? _Jealousy? What's he got to be jealous of I'm being carted off by Kaiba! _

Once out of the vicinity, Yami shook himself free of Kaiba' grasp "I could have gotten out of that myself you know"

Seto stared into Yami's eyes "So that's the thanks I get for saving you from becoming puppy chow!" Yami glared back at him, Jou might want to kill him right now, but Kaiba was still insulting his friend.

"Alright, so what happened?"

Yami folded his arms and continued to glare at Seto, thankful that he was pulled away from the bodyguards, but he wasn't too ecstatic about his new companion either.

"I'm Yugi's secret admirer"

"Yes I know that, I'm not the smartest person in this school for nothing, I shouldn't even have to come here, it the government!"

Yami couldn't help but smile at Seto's ranting, but he had more important matters to deal with "So what do you really want?"

"You're having trouble with Yugi. He freaked out and over reacted. Face it Yami you screwed up!"

"Shut up priest boy like you know anything about it, you were never too good at this stuff anyway"

"I want to help you"

Yami snorted at this "Yeah right, the day you help me is the day Jou will break down and confess his undying love for you"

Seto stiffened at that, "I'll hold you to that Yami" Seto cursed himself for not keeping his mouth shut.

"huh, you mean, you like Jou?" this was one twisted day for him.

Seto tried to shake it off "Have I ever done anything that would make you distrust me?"

"My 12th birthday, you **assured** me that the potion would work, we'd turn invisible for an hour, free to reek havoc on the servants and the other priests, but no, it turned me pink. PINK!** (1)"**

"Past life doesn't count! Not that it was real anyway"

Yami despite to moment had to release a small laugh, there was no persuading Seto "Well you kidnapped Grandpa several times, nearly made him loose his mind, not only did you hurt my precious hikari, you also set murderers and assassins after us in 'Death-T' **(2) **for your own childish jealously, honestly you've never given us reason _to_ trust you, so why should I believe anything you say!"

"I said name one! And because your desperate, and your little gang look like they would rather rip your head off, then help you out""

He had to admit that was true, they had all looked extremely angry, he was pretty sure Jou and Tristan would have done some serious damage to him, if they got the chance.

"So what have you got in mind?"

"Well first of all, go after him, you need to explain, don't get angry don't get scared, just tell him. And make sure he knows that you love him and all that mushy stuff"

"Thanks for saving me from Jou and Tristan, i know i could have taken them, but don't want to risk it, them being my friends and all. Oh and Seto, i can see why you like him"

Seto merely smirked at him "Yami?"

"Yeah" he turned to look back at him

"If you tell anyone at all, what I told you, you die!" Seto gave him an icy glare to show him he meant the truth

Yami found himself laughing that, even thought he knew it to be true "Sure thing cuz"

"I'm not your cousin!!!"

Yami appeared in the courtyard, he sensed that Yugi was near, he could hear the faint sobs and the gentle comforting of Tea. He shuffled nervously as he approached them.

"Yugi?"

Yugi felt Tea stiffen, and so did he in return, she whispered in to his ear "Just say the word and I'll get rid of him"

"Yugi I need to talk to you" Yami sounded so upset and concerned Yugi gave in to his silent pleas.

"I'll be okay Tea" she nodded, however reluctantly

"If you say so Yugi" she gave him a quick hug, then walked back inside, brushing down the wrinkles on her dress. But not without sending a glare at Yami which clearly said "Screw up again and you're dead". He didn't need a mind link to know what she meant.

Yugi, stood up and looked towards Yami, the one who had shown him so much love and attention, only to throw it in his face.

"Yugi, why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying!" the innocent fiercely wiped the tears from his eyes, trying to stop the flow "see!" his eyes were red and lost their shine, but to Yami he still looked beautiful beyond measure.

"Aibou, I did this for you, I thought that it would make you happy, that you wanted this"

"I didn't want this, you lied to me, you betrayed me" the tears began to fall once again, yet he let them fall freely.

Each tear hit the floor with force, the sounds echoing in Yami's ears, each a reminder of how he'd let his hikari down, each a reminder that he'd failed.

"Why? Why did you do this? Was this another game to you? Did you do it out of pity? Did you feel sorry for me?"

Yugi directed all of his anger, hate and misery at his Yami.

"All this time, I thought you cared about me, I thought this Kurenai did too, for once in my life I believed that someone out there could possibly love me! But no, its just another lie, another joke. Why, why did you do this to me!"

"**Because I love you**!"

Yugi stared in shock at his other, unable to comprehend what he had just said.

"There I said it, I love you, I think I always have. I did this to show you how much I loved you, to make you feel special. To show you how much I care."

The tears continued to fall down the little ones face, yet he didn't seem to realise they were there. He just stared at his other, his eyes furrowed in confusion, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together _could he be telling the truth?_

"I, err you, do? really?" Yugi choked on his words, not knowing what he should say to that.

Yami just smiled down at him, and moved closer to him, till he was directly in front of him.

Yugi continued to look at him, not moving, not doing anything, Yami wasn't even sure if he was breathing anymore, but the soft sound reached his ear, causing him to relax.

"I mean it Yugi, I swear" he cupped Yugi's face in his hands, and wiped away the little ones tears, Yugi's eyes regained their glow, as a smile appeared on his lips. Yami pulled him into an embrace, wrapping his arms round his hikari, refusing to let go.

Yugi smiled and buried himself in the crook of Yami's neck and wrapped his arms around Yami's waist, he melted into him as he felt Yami's hands run through his hair.

"Yugi"

"yes?" Yami hardly heard the whispered reply, he shifted slightly, and brought his hand from Yugi's head to his cheek, bringing his head out from his neck, delighted being able to see his beloved give off a content smile.

"I'm sorry for the hurt I put you through, I didn't expect you to react like you did" he saw Yugi's smile falter into a frown "Not that I expected you to jump into my arms, I didn't know what I expected. I suppose I didn't dare think, in case you rejected me. I love you Yugi, I don't ever want to leave you"

"It's ok, I forgive you. And I, Yami?"

Yami's fingers were placed under Yugi's chin, allowing the little one to look up as him.

"yes my light?"

"I um. When I said, I liked you, I meant it" blush covered his cheeks in an adorable way, he averted his eyes as he couldn't lower his head. He allowed his eyes to take a peering glace at Yami, his face radiated joy.

"You mean?"

"Yes Yami"

Yugi blushed as he thought of what would happen next, he anticipated it greatly

/I love you too/

Yami beamed down at Yugi, unable to hold back his urges, he plunged his lips softly onto Yugi's petal soft ones, capturing them in a kiss he had craved since he stopped the last one. Loving the surprised gasp Yugi had given, yet he relaxed into the kiss and returned his affections.

Yami held his hikari close to him, as they continued to kiss in the moonlight, the wind flowed gently though the trees, making soft music just for them.

The two broke apart, dazed appearances on their faces.

"Do you want to dance?"

Yugi laughed, amazed at how Yami could make him feel, one minute he was angry and upset the next, in utter bliss.

"I'd love to"

The two begin to dance, the wind their music, the stars their light, the moon the crystal ball, their own personal dance floor, their own personal world.

Valentines day came to a close for another year, Yugi wasn't so sure if he liked the holiday yet, but maybe next year could change his mind for good. He laughed to himself as he swayed in Yami's arms as they continued to dance under the stars, Yami looked lovingly at him and pulled him in for another kiss, which caused another smile to break upon Yugi's face. _I could get used to this. _

Yami look down on his perfect angel, his eyes shone in the moonlight, and his smile, his smile was breath taking. Yami felt he could stay like this forever dancing with his love under the night sky, he placed his lips upon Yugi's forehead, giving him a soft kiss, then on his nose, then small and soft upon Yugi's lips.

//I Love you Yugi. I always have and always will//

----------------------------

**Aww, I might melt in all the goo! Corny I know, but corny is sweet**

**Awwww, how's that peoples? You likey? Did i do good? **

**Thank you everyone who has read this story, corny and cliché but I couldn't have done it without you!!!**

**I will post an epilogue in a bit. **

**(1)Made that up. hehehe**

**(2) Yu-Gi-Oh! Manga volume 4 & 5 - Kaiba set up some 'games'/tests which Yugi had to pass to get to duel him. Seto hired assassins, gun men, and murderers as his opponents in games to the death.**

**I love you all!**

**Gi xxx**


	11. Chapter 11: Epilogue and sneak peak

**RED DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWNN!!!!!!!**

**Heh heh. Updated just for you lol, well I did decide to get off my ass, then back on it and actually write up this…and the next!**

**Wow, 4 months later and I finally get the epilogue posted. What can I say? I'm a lazy sod!**

**I read my final chappie through boredom, and I actually cried at by own work!!! How sad am I? Or did it bring a tear of happiness to your eyes too? Though I saw plenty of room for improvement, so who knows, I may edit it later on. 'The new improved version'. Lol. For now. I'll get on with my other work :P **

**This is just a little epilogue and prequel here (and bonus at end of everything) , strange combo huh? This is the ending AND the beginning!**

**Mahahaha! I'm so clever! (Or so I think)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own a pet rock…his name is Stuart…okay I lied about that**

**-----------------------------**

**Epilogue!**

The whole school was filled with the sound of yawns and the sight of students half asleep on their desks, some were unlucky enough to have pen over their face from those who were better at staying awake. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to have the school dance in the middle of the week? Hopefully they wouldn't be expected to actually do any work, seeing as the entire student body seemed to find it difficult to even stay awake.

Jou sat at his desk, 'listening' to Tea natter on about something, waiting for the rest of the gang to get there.

After Yami had gone of with Kaiba, Jou had returned to the 'punch' bowl, which had quickly become his new best friend. As funny as it was to spike the drinks and intoxicate the entire student body, he was beginning to wish he'd just kept the vodka to himself, though he pretty much kept everyone away from the punch bowl. He laughed to himself, then frowned, he just wished he could remember what had happened after that. **((MystikGenie: heh heh I'm evil!))**

All the awake students looked up as Yami and Yugi entered the classroom, their hands entwined, instant gossiping started, those who were sleeping comfortably were pulled from their naps.

Yugi blushed, but was steered to his seat by Yami, who gave his hand an affectionate squeeze before separating and going to his own seat. Yugi smiled at Jou, who smiled back, happy that things that had gone alright, that was one less ass he needed to kick "Hey Yami"

Yami turned to see Jou, relieved that he no longer held a murderous look in his eyes, "Congratulations man" he smiled back, then quickly began chatter with other, Tea demanding to know what had happened after she had left the two alone together.

The rest of the class filed in and gossiping about the dance, who had gone with who, who were the new cutest couple, and who had seen who doing what. Jou relaxed back onto his desk, hoping to catch up on a few z's before class started properly.

"Mutt"

"Mutt"

"Oi Moron"

Jou awoke with a start when he felt a sharp pain in his leg, but just shrugged at his attacker "meh? What do you want!"

Seto Kaiba stood before him, with a look of disgust on his face "your in my way, mutt" directing to Jou's feet which were stretched out on Kaiba's desk. He blushed then removed his legs, the blush rose when he hear the whisper of "good boy", he instantly began muttering to himself, something about 'jerk Kaiba's' and 'moneybags'. Everyone chose to ignore him, and was learned to be wise from past experiences.

The teacher came through, and hushed the class "alright kids I know you are all tired, and so am I, so we're going to have an easy morning"

Smiles burst around the classroom "but I wouldn't expect that after lunch" the moans echoed through the classroom, while the teacher just smiled, she was feeling more awake all ready.

**therewasafarmerwhohadadogandbingowasitsname-o**

Seto Kaiba sat at the tables as he always did, his focus on his laptop; that was until the screen was closed in front of him. He lifted his eyes to who had committed such a vile crime with a scowl on his face "What do you want Yami?" the cold blue eyes stared at the other teen, who smiled lazily and perched himself on the tables edge.

"Just to say thank you, again"

Seto huffed and folded his arms "I neither desire your praise or appreciation"

Regardless of this Yami continued to stare at him "I owe you, however small, and I always pay my debt"

"Forget it you have nothing I want" _then again I wouldn't say no to the Egyptian God cards. _

"Maybe not but, I know what you do want"

Seto stiffened his eyes narrowed at the red eyed person "I don't want anything! I'm rich, famous and smarter than Einstein! Plus even you have to admit, I'm hot"

Yami let out a snort "well I'm not too certain on the last part, I already have the one I adore. But you are still to have yours" he raised his eyebrows "know what I mean?"

"Like you could do anything" his face fell "besides the mutt hates me"

"Yeah well maybe if you didn't torture him all the time, and stop calling him mutt!"

"Mutt stays"

Yami stared at him

"Puppy then, but that's my final offer!"

Yami sighed at him "take it out with him, you never know, he might actually like it. Yugi calls me-"

Seto held up his hands "I don't want to hear what you two call each other in bed!"

Yami blushed, but it was quickly replaced with an angry look "don't talk about Yugi like that! You have no right! Do you want my help or not!"

"Fine, I'm 'sorry' about that remark, but I don't see why I need your help, whatever help it is"

"Well, who's the closest person to Jou?"

"Yugi?"

"Correct, and who's the closest person to Yugi?"

"Jou?"

"Me you idiot! geesh, for a genius you sure are a dumbass"

Kaiba smiled inside _Keep telling yourself that _"well whatever you're planning I don't care, I don't want your help, charity, gratitude, whatever! I don't want any of it"

Yami, jumped off the table "Fine you don't want help, you don't get it" Seto sighed _finally! _But his relief was short lived "but that doesn't mean I won't give you a push in the right direction once or twice"

Yami laughed and lifted up the screen of Kaiba's laptop "as you were"

Kaiba just stared back with stoic eyes

"By the end of the day, you'll see" he smiled and walked back to the gang where Yugi was waiting for him, a curious look in his eyes.

Seto smiled vaguely, Jou was having some sort of wrestling match with Tristan, typical mutt, always needing to prove himself in some way or another. He laughed when he saw that weirdo art girl smack them both over the head. He quickly went back to his laptop, when people around him starting staring at him.

Around him the students started whispering, unsure of what the select few had seen and heard.

"Did Seto Kaiba just laugh?"

-------------------------------

**Thank you! All of you!!!! For reading, and not trying to kill me**

Manayugi -my first reviewer thank you!!!!

k-cat

Yujyouintylovehearts and all your other alias's

tavi

Darkmistressofyaoi

CherryBombChaos26

GRose522  
redconvoy

The Crossover Queen

El loopy – I cnat spele nad I dnot crae! XP

YamiNoHikari  
yugixyamiyaoilover

Fruitalicious

yamiyugi23

Arion Girl

A 4ever shadow 4ever

Bat-Fox  
Ryou Hanasaki

Shadow of a Shadow

KagomeGirl021

NemesisMuse  
HikariTopazYamiTopaz

Kate Maxwell – Redddddd Dawwwwn!

**I love you all so much, and it's quite interesting how many of you have/are Yami's, lol. Thank you all so much for your encouragements, your treats and inspiration,. And really just for reading this story and enjoying it. **

**I'm happy to have given you some entertainment and a good dose of Puzzle shipping (and a good side of puppy shipping). And I hope you'll stick around for my next fic, which is sort of the sequel to this, it doesn't have a name yet, and I'm still writing it. But it's carrying on with Jou and Seto, as you can probs tell from this epilogue. Heh heh **

**Gi xxx**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::Ilovesemicolons…and pizza!:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bonus!!! (Little preview from next fic)**

****

Seto sat down on the benches, and pulled out his laptop, immediately starting it up, as was routine. People around him whispering to each other, as routine, a nervous looking blonde called Jou standing before him, not trying to punch him, as routine.

_Wait? What? _

Sure enough Jou; the blonde he had so much enjoyment over harassing was standing there, nervously pulling on the bottom of his shirt. His eyes were downcast, biting on his bottom lip, he glanced up at Seto, and indicated to the seat in front of him with his finger, sitting down when Seto nodded.

Gossip started with the surrounding students, someone was sat with Seto; that had never happened before, well except once with that new girl, poor thing, she never came back to school after that day.

After a few moments Seto decided to break the silence "can I help you, mutt?"

Jou flinched at the name, but looked up "yeah, there's something I need to talk to you about"

Seto paled, did Yami tell him straight out? That wasn't what he had in mind when he said he'd give him a push.

"What about"

"Something Yami told me, I wanted to see if it was true"

Seto frowned, then searched out Yami, who was stood watching him, and huge smile on his face, his hands held up in 'thumbs up' poses. He made a mental note to kill him later, but was lead back to Jou, who still nervously biting his lip.

"Well is it?"

Seto gulped, and thought: _oh shit! _

**IMAGONNAHAVEREDBEANSFORDINNER**

**Hehehe, im feeling random.**

**Enjoy???**

**I hope so. See you soon (I hope- again) in the sequel…which does not have a name yet, hmmmm. I'll think of one.**

**Hey I know, give me some ideas. Silly or actual suggestions I don't care. It'd be fun to see what you do.**

**XD**


End file.
